


Sinful Pleasures

by kalpa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female reader insert!, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalpa/pseuds/kalpa
Summary: “You’re mine.”Your thumb came up and traced his LED. He shuddered. “I’m yours.”---RK900 corners you in the bathroom after avoiding him for weeks. Explanations are given in various ways...





	Sinful Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> ive written smut like once so be gentle on my kindred soul.
> 
> ANYWAYS - enjoy this fic i wrote for fun and to unwind. : )

After the revolution and freeing of millions of androids, you began to meet an abundance of new people. Most, unsurprisingly, were androids. They began to walk the streets with no fear and heads held high. They moved into apartments, they got cars, I.Ds and they got paid jobs with fair wage. 

So you didn’t know  _ why  _ you were mystified by the newest android to join DPD. He wasn’t the first android you’d met and surely he wouldn’t be the last. You’d grown accustomed to working with them and even enjoyed working with an android more. They were oftentimes more kind than humans, and miles smarter.

But there was something different about  _ him -  _ RK900. He looked almost identical to Connor, but sharper. His eyes were a cold, piercing blue and his uniform made his shoulders look broader. He carried himself differently, too. He didn’t take bullshit, and oftentimes spoke his mind on matters. But that was rare. He was much more quiet than Connor.

When you asked Connor on why RK900 had joined, he’d simply shrugged and smiled. “I found him at Cyberlife when I freed everyone from there. He didn’t know what to do or where to go, so I suggested he come work here. After all, he was built to be a better me.” You hummed. Of course Cyberlife had built another android to replace Connor. 

But RK900 wasn’t Connor. He was his own person and you didn’t entirely know how to feel about him. All you did know was that you wanted to get to know him better. Every time you tried to speak to him, though, you froze up. Those blue eyes made your stomach twist and your blood rush. You felt like a silly schoolgirl around him.

Maybe it was the eyes. Or maybe it was the cheekbones. Or maybe it was-

You didn’t know why. You only knew  _ what _ . And you felt like you were drowning around him. You felt like you were on fire around him. It was confusing, intense and...overwhelming. 

You wanted to be around him. You wanted to talk to him. But you were utterly terrified of making a fool out of yourself. The last thing you wanted was for him to think you were annoying or weird. 

So, you tried to avoid him. If you went to get coffee from the kitchen and he was there, you’d simply turn around to return later. If he was at a crime scene, you’d either go to the furthest point from him or control the perimeter. And if he cornered you in the bathroom, then you-

Wait. What?

You’d gone into the bathroom after narrowly running into RK900 as you went to return to your desk. He’d been walking down the same aisle as you, strides long and confident. Those cold eyes were narrowed and focused ahead, never moving. Never moving from  _ you.  _

Fuck, you’d made eye contact with him. Your stomach had felt as though it was going to come up at any second at the sight so you’d veered to the side, bumping into Hank and making him spill his coffee. The hot liquid stained his shirt and he hissed. Connor quickly went to grab some paper towels and you almost tripped him too. 

“Oy! What the fuck?!” the old man hissed as you barrelled past him, face hot and red. You didn’t even reply. You just quickly walked to the bathroom, desperately needing to splash your face with water. Everything in your body was hot, molten metal as it burned you from the inside out.

The fact that an android could tear you apart in just  _ one look  _ was...ridiculous. Damn Cyberlife for making androids so beautiful. And damn Connor for bringing RK900 here. Every day was a new struggle of avoiding him and avoiding the way he made you feel.

It wasn’t that you hated him or disliked him. If anything, it was because you _did_ like him. He was incredibly intelligent and always had witty comments. He’d put Gavin in his place on day one, and had kept the asshole there ever since. Add that to being kind and sympathetic to those who deserved it and being incredibly good looking. 

Well, it was a wonder that you hadn’t spontaneously combusted already.

You feared that you would as you pressed your head against the cold mirror, propping yourself up on the sink. The cool touch of glass cooled your searing skin and you let out a sigh of relief. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” you hissed. “You’re so stupid. He’s just an android. He’s just like any other person. Why do you gotta get so flustered?” With a grunt, you pushed off and turned on the faucet. You began to scrub and wash your hands, still muttering. “Stupid, stupid, stupid…” 

“You’ve been muttering that for the past minute,” a low voice said from behind you and you jerked, eyes snapping up to the mirror. You expected to only see your face, but behind you stood-

“RK!” you gasped, spinning around. The tall android stood a few feet behind you, arms crossed behind his back as he stared at you. His eyes were piercing and hard, but curiosity was evident in the way his brow arched. You felt the familiar heat stir in your stomach. God, even your cheeks began to flush. Christ, you were a mess. “What are you doing here? This is the women's bathroom,” you said and he nodded.

“I’m aware. However, I needed to speak with you.” 

You coughed. “It couldn’t wait?” you asked.

“No.” It was short. It was curt. You felt anxiety twist in your chest as you leaned back against the sink, crossing your arms. Why had he followed you here? What did he want to talk to you about? The few conversations you two had were short and polite. 

“Uh...okay. Well, give me a minute and I’ll be out-”

“Why do you avoid me?” The question knocked the wind out of you and you stared at him with wide eyes. Jaw dropped and no words coming, you watched as RK just tilted his head, waiting. How the fuck did one respond to a question like that?

“Uh-uh… I-I don-”

“Your eyebrow twitches when you lie,” he said. He nodded towards you. “It just twitched when you spoke.” 

Fuck, had he analyzed every damn aspect of you? You huffed before shuffling your feet. “Christ, you won’t let this go, huh?” There was silence. Well, that was your answer. “I’m sorry I just...get nervous around you.” It wasn’t a lie. Not a whole one anyways. 

“Your heart rate rises, and your pupils become dilated. You also begin to sweat despite there being no physical activity. These are classic symptoms of sexual desire.” Another head tilt. An arch of his brow. “Am I wrong?”

Well, if you weren’t sweating before you were now. Was this a confession? Was this, dare you say, a confrontation? What did RK expect to get from this?  So many questions and so few answers. You fell back in on yourself, trying to push further back against the sink for more distance. “Um-I… Uh…” you stuttered.

RK took a long step forward. You felt your stomach twist. “You’re licking your lips. Your breathing is heavy.” Another step. He was so close. You could see details in his face that you’d never let yourself notice before. You could see the slightly wild piece of hair. He was beautiful. Fuck, he was  _ hot.  _ “What do you want?”

You wanted to touch him. You wanted to kiss him. Fuck, you just wanted to  _ feel  _ him. You’d been avoiding him for so long to try and avoid these desires. They were strong and they were blistering. That was why you’d run.

But you were done running.

“I want you,” you whispered.

For a moment, RK just stared at you. There was no change in his expression. There were no sudden movements.

Then, he turned. He turned and walked to the door. You felt your heart stutter and break as you watched him leave, tears pricking your eyes. Had you done something to make him leave?

Were you disgusting? Were you repulsive? You almost let out a sob until you saw RK reach up to the lock on the door. He flicked it to the side, effectively locking it. Your tears stopped. Confusion replaced it and you found yourself saying, “W-what-”  
There was no time to finish your words. RK stopped you as he spun on his heel, effectively closing the distance between you in three long strides. Then, his hands were upon you. They grabbed your face, pulling it to him as he smashed his lips against yours. You uttered a muffled noise of surprise as his teeth bit at your lower lip. The move made you open your mouth and he slid his tongue in.  
Breathless, you stood there with your arms hanging limply at your side. But then the feelings you’d been hiding rushed to the surface. The heat and desire ignited you. With a grunt, you reached up and wrapped your hands around RK’s neck. You held onto him for dear life as the two of you kissed, the android’s teeth nipping and biting at you.  
Copper twinged your mouth for a moment but it didn’t deter you. If anything, it made you let out a low moan as RK’s hands trailed down your body to cup your waist. Those fingers dug into your hip bones, tracing their pattern. You let out a soft gasp at that and he took that opportunity to press kisses from your jaw, to your neck, to your shoulder and-

He bit.  _ Hard.  _ Your hands grabbed onto the strands of his hair as he sucked at the skin in the crook of your neck, a breathless gasp coming from your throat. His grip was tight and hard as he held you and you had to chew your lip to keep from moaning. Holy fuck was he good at this. Your entire body was burning up from his touch, and you could feel your core melt.  _ This  _ was why you’d avoided him - because you knew he would do  _ this  _ to you.

“Is this what you like?” he asked huskily, and you tightened your grip on his hair. Those brown strands wrapped around your fingers as you threw your head back. He pushed a knee between your legs, spreading them. With you now laid bare and open, he pushed his knee against your crotch. The pressure rubbed your clit through your pants and you couldn’t help the soft squeak that escaped you. He chuckled. “You like the way I suck and bruise your skin? You like the way I touch you like you’re mine?” 

Hearing him say that you were  _ his  _ made you open the eyes you didn’t even know you’d closed. Doing so was a grave mistake. RK was staring at you with his narrowed, blue eyes except now...now there was something new in them. There was some hot and coiled and bright.

You felt your legs shake as his fingers dipped lower, coming to rub at your inner thighs. He was teasing you. His lips curled up into a smirk at the slight furrow in your brow. “Frustrated, are we?” he asked and you swallowed roughly, a single bead of sweat dripping down your face. To your utmost surprise, RK leaned forward and dragged his tongue along the sweat. You tasted blood as you held back a whimper. “Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to make you beg, make you  _ scream?”  _

Holy fuck did you. And he knew it. Those fingers finally pressed over your core, a single finger rubbing over where your clit was. Even through your pants it sent shocks through your body. His thumb joined the other finger and you hitched a leg up and around his waist. Another low laugh tickled your skin as he pressed his lips to your ear. “I think you do.” Oh you did. You wanted him to fuck you so bad. “Beg for it, and maybe I will.”

You pulled back, giving him a look. You arched a brow. “Here?” you asked, voice quiet. “In the station?”

“Yes,” he murmured. He bit at your ear, pressing his hand harder against you. You gasped. “Here.”

“W-won’t they hear?”

His lips lowered, ghosting over your throat. You felt the hairs on your skin raise. “Let them.” He dragged his teeth down your throat before securing a kiss on your exposed collarbone. “I’ve watched you for so long. I’ve wondered why you avoided me. I was curious if I did something wrong.” You felt his tongue poke out as he travelled lower to your shirt. His hot breath ghosted over your breasts. “Come to discover it was because you were attracted to me. All these weeks...all these times… You  _ wanted  _ me.” 

“Yes,” you said. “Yes, I do.” 

“Say it,” he growled, nipping at the buttons on your shirt. “Say it and I’ll make you mine.” 

“I want you.” 

“You want me to what?” 

“I want you to fuck me.”

“And?” His hands were drifting away now and you let out a whine. He shot you an amused look from under his brow. That usually impeccable hair was messy and amuck from you grabbing it. The sight only made you need him more.

“Make me yours.”

Almost immediately after the words left your lips, RK’s LED flickered red and his eyes grew dark. There was no time to react as he tore off the button of your shirt with his bare teeth. You almost feared it’d hurt him but his hands wrapped under your ass, yanking you up and onto the sink. Your back hit the mirror and you feared your head would too. But RK’s hand jerked up to wrap around your head, preventing the blow. You gave him a wide eyed look as he stared at you. 

His pupils were so large. His LED was yellow. His pants...were awfully tight. Christ, were you turning him on? The thought of you, just some woman, turning on the most perfect person you’d met made your chest flutter. There was something soft and unspoken exchanged between you in that single, silent moment. It was gentle. It was kind.

And then it melted into absolute lust and desire as he reached up and kissed you. It was heated and fervent as he dragged his tongue along your teeth. You nipped at his lower lip and he chuckled before letting you take over control. You eagerly wrapped your hands around his neck and pulled him in tight as you two made out, soft groans coming from both of you. 

You barely even noticed the hands that were traveling up your blouse. The top button had been ripped off but the rest of the shirt remained. That was fine with you. As long as the shirt itself wasn’t completely ruined-

RK ripped the shirt off, the buttons flying. 

You pulled back with a gasp, looking down to see your bra and otherwise nude torso. Looking on the ground, you saw RK drop the garment among the buttons. Jaw wide open, you gave the android an exasperated look. He simply smirked before pressing gentle kisses down your chest and upon your bra. “RK!” you hissed as his fingers traveled up your sides. The touch made your senses overheat and you arched your back. “Don’t destroy my clothes-”

RK900 then proceeded to tear your bra in half, revealing your breasts. You felt your nipples perk in the cold air under the intense stare of blue eyes. A small “Eep!” came from you and you cursed silently. “RK-!”

There wasn’t any time for you to finish reprimanding him. Your curses were cut off into a deep, guttural moan as RK dragged his teeth across your breast. You breath caught in your throat as you let out a muffled sigh, bringing up your fist to deafen the noise. RK let out a laugh, the noise puffing air onto you. You felt goosebumps prick your skin as you threw your head back, biting hard to quiet your whimpers. “Does this feel good?” he asked. You nodded, not daring to open your mouth. “Then why are you quiet?” 

You opened your eyes into slits, peering down at him. The sight of his hands around your stomach and mouth upon your chest nearly made you cum right then and there. But you took a deep breath to steady yourself, and you said, “What if they hear-”

RK bit down upon your nipple, tugging it harshly. The stimulation and pain made your head hit the mirror, a loud moan being ripped from your throat. The noise made you throw your hands over your mouth, face bright red. “Let them hear,” RK declared. “Let them know you’re mine.”

Then those lips began to move south. RK pressed soft kisses from your sternum to your belly before stopping above the button of your pants. His tongue darted out and traced a pattern. “I-We could get in trouble,” you bit out. “I could be fired.”

He smirked. “They wouldn’t dare.”

And then he ripped off your pants. His hands came up and yanked the button off, effectively allowing him to slide the clothing off. You yelped before remembering to be quiet, biting down on your thumb. This made his expression darken. “I want to hear you,” he said. His thumbs hooked under the band of your underwear. “I want to hear you moan.” He began to pull them down. “I want to hear you scream.” They were around your ankles. “I want to hear you say my name.”

And then, in the bathroom of the DPD station, you were nude and RK was on his knees, eagerly drinking in the sight of your bare body. You felt your cheeks flush and you went to close your legs, but he gently rubbed the inside of your thighs. There was an unreadable expression on his face as he looked at you and you swallowed roughly, afraid he was disappointed. “Is something wrong?” you asked and RK shook his head, looking up at you with hungry eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. 

“Compared to you? Not even close,” you huffed and he frowned now. 

“Don’t say that,” he softly said. You arched a brow down at him, smiling bitterly.

“You’re perfect. You’re gorgeous. I’m trash in comparison,” you said and RK stood now. You feared you’d upset him but he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against yours. Those blue eyes fixed you down and you shrank back silently, taken aback by how  _ fiery  _ they were. You’d only seen this when RK got into a chase or fight, or when a fellow officer had been hurt. 

“Let me show you how beautiful you are,” he said and you rolled your eyes. He could try but you doubted it’d be effective. You opened your mouth to brush it off but he interrupted you by dropping back to his knees, pressing a soft kiss to your hip. “I love this.” Another kiss to your stomach and you jerked, ticklish. He smiled at that. “I love this.” Those lips ghosted up to your breast, pressing against the skin that covered your heart. “I especially love this.”

For a moment, he paused and simply listened. You watched him, feeling surreal and in awe. Was this real? Was this actually happening? Was RK900, the perfect and stoic android, confessing some range of feelings for  _ you?  _ The two of you had talked only a few times, but you wouldn’t lie; you watched him plenty. Did he do the same? Had he watched you too? Were all those times you fled from him just him attempting to get to know you?

Christ, you were a coward. And dumb. You were a dumb coward - the worst combination.

“All this time,” you began, making RK look up. “You were just trying to talk to me, and I avoided you. I thought you hated me.”

He shook his head. “You fascinate me. You are kind even in the darkest times. You are smart and solve even the most difficult of problems. And you are clever.” A laugh came from him as he leaned up, pressing a soft kiss against your forehead. He smelled like mint. “Connor spoke of soulmates. He told me how our coding works perfectly with others. And I find that around you, my coding could never be more in sync.” 

Your heart thudded. You knew that you must’ve had a shocked look on your face because RK laughed. “I-I’m sorry,” you said. “I just… I was scared to talk to you. I thought you’d think I was weird.”

“You’re not weird,” he hummed before pulling back, only a few inches away from your face. Your fingers shakily came up to trace his cheekbones and his LED flickered as he leaned into your touch. “You’re mine.” You knew he was waiting again. He was waiting for the okay. He was waiting for you to let him continue. And you knew if you said no he’d be okay with that. 

Your thumb came up and traced his LED. He shuddered. “I’m yours.”

The sweetness in his eyes turned to absolute  _ need  _ as he pulled your face to his, capturing your in a heated kiss. He nipped and tugged on your lip, drinking in your moans as his hands trailed down the curves of your body. You returned the endeavor, combing your fingers through his hair again as you pulled. He groaned deeply and you couldn’t help but whimper at the noise. It was so husky and low. It drove you mad.

You wanted to hear it  _ more.  _

Was this how he felt with you? Did he want  _ more _ ? Was he drunk on the feel of you? Could androids even get drunk?

Finally, oh so finally, his fingers slipped between your legs and rubbed your clit. A sharp inhale came from him as he touched you. “You’re so wet,” he whispered. You keened at his touch. It spent shocks through your body. He began to rub in circular motions, kissing behind your ear. “You like that?” he asked in your ear. You nodded, not daring to open your mouth. “Why are you so quiet then?”

You went to answer, parting your lips. Just as you began to speak he reached lower and slid a single finger into you. A choked gasp came from you as his fingers rubbed against your walls. He chuckled. “There we go. I’ll just have to make you be loud.” 

You didn’t want to get in trouble for having sex at work. But as his finger slowly pumped in and out of you, you began to feel the absolute  _ need  _ replace the fear. As he fucked you with his finger, his other hand was meticulously playing with your clit. With his teeth trailing over your neck and drifting down towards your breath, the whimpers of pleasure became more and more persistent.

“Please,” you whispered. “Please, more.” Just one finger was agonizing. You wanted more of him. You needed more of him.

RK obliged. Agonizingly slow, he slipped another finger into you. There was little pushback due to just how wet you were. The feeling of you made RK groan over your breast as he dragged his tongue across your nipple. “You feel good,” he said and you whined. “You want more? You want my dick, huh? You want my cock?”

You chewed your lip as you nodded. “Yes. Please.”

He bit and pulled on your nipple as he added another finger. There was a minor stretch but he took it slowly and oh so carefully. You could feel your stomach tightening as the pleasure became overwhelming. Whimpering you began to grind down on his fingers, fearful you’d fall off the sink. But he kept you there.

He kept you safe.

Riding his fingers, you felt that coil of flames in your stomach build. Soft gasps came from you as his fingers began to hit that one spot, making white stars flash in your vision. RK pulled on your earlobe as you began to get closer. 

Closer...closer...closer and-

It stopped. 

You hissed, opening your eyes to see RK grinning up at you. He had an animalistic smile as he pulled back. “What the fuck?” you hissed and he smirked now.

“Patience,” he said before dropping to his knees. Your eyes widened as he took out his fingers, tongue darting out to taste you. The heat turned your face a bright red as he moaned at your taste. “You taste delicious.”

“T-thanks,” you awkwardly said. “Um...what now-”

You were cut off by RK kissing your clit. You squeaked at the abrupt change but it cut off into a groan as he took you into his mouth. You gripped his head as he ate you out, the feeling almost criminal. How had he gotten so good at this? Were there some files he needed to download?

Speaking of that, did he have a penis? You just assumed he did but that almost felt rude.

Through the throes of passion, you managed to bite out, “RK, do you have a dick?” The feeling of laughter against one’s vagina was one you hadn’t anticipated but you felt it anyways. RK looked up at you from below, and the sight of his smoldering eyes nearly pushed you over the edge.

“Yes, I do. Would you like to see?” he asked and you instinctively licked your lips. You nodded and he leaned back onto the heels of his feet. Hair messy and skin flushed, he made a show of unbuckling his pants. His belt clattered to the ground but you reached up, taking hold of his shirt. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m naked… You’re not. That’s not very fair,” you playfully said as you pulled him down, locking lips with him. He eagerly returned the kiss as you undid his jacket, throwing it to the ground. Next was his dark dress shirt. As you two bit at each other, you helped him yank it over his head.

Leaning back, you took a long look at his form. With his wild hair and naked frame, you only felt your lust grow. He was lean and fit, but not overly so. There was no doubt it was purely for aesthetic purposes but it was clear he was meant to be larger than his predecessor Connor.

Speaking of Connor…

“Do you have a name, RK?” you asked, running a hand along his chest. Below his flesh was the soft beat of his heart. You could get high off of feeling its thrum. 

“Richard,” he said and you snorted.

“Dick for short?” you joked and he gently took your hand, lifting it to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to your palm. 

“Whatever is easiest for you to yell.”

Your laughter ceased as he leaned for another kiss, kicking off his pants. Eagerly, you reached down to grope at the bulge in his briefs. He hissed at your touch, eyes fluttering shut at the touch. You smirked. “Who’s the loud one now?” you teased. Those blue eyes snapped back open to yours, hungry and hot. 

With a word, he pushed you back as he pushed down his briefs. You barely had a chance to steal a glance at his impressive size before he bit at your neck. There was no doubt you had a few hickies. “Are you ready?” he asked and you huffed.

“I’ve been ready.”

And oh so painstakingly gently, he stretched you. You’d only gotten a quick look at him before he’d captured you in another kiss but you knew his size was impressive. The feel of him only enforced your theory. The burn made you groan, grabbing at his neck as you threw your head back. 

“Fuck,” you breathlessly gasped as his hips pressed against you. He didn’t even speak. Instead, he bit down onto your neck with a low groan. There was barely any time to prepare as he set himself at a harsh, punishing pace. You yelped as he began to thrust in and out of you, the angle hitting at your g spot. Your nails dug into his neck as you held on, unable to stop from loudly moaning.

“Mine,” he hissed. Your head rested on the mirror, his head burrowed into the crook of his neck. “Mine.”

“Yours,” you gaped. “Yours.”

The heat coiling in your depths grew more and more intense as he fucked you. You could hear him beginning to moan into your skin. You wanted to hear him. You needed to hear him come undone. So you wrapped your fingers in his hair and yanked his head back, locking eyes with him. His eyes were hooded and warm with lust, mouth ajar as he panted. You locked lips with him as his pace grew more frantic, as the heat spread through your entire body.

And with one shared, long moan you both came undone. You felt him cum inside you as you rode your orgasm, sinful and sweet. You felt your body shake and faintly hear Richard whispering in your ear.

_ Mine.  _ Kiss.  _ Mine.  _ Kiss.  _ Mine.  _ Kiss. 

You’d never seen him like this before. You’d only seen him as strict and cold. But this… 

Catching your breath, you opened your eyes to see him staring down at you. Something soft and tender was in his expression. You giggled as he brushed a piece of stray hair out of your face. “I’m so fired,” you said. 

“Fowler left for lunch with Connor before I came in here,” he said and you smacked him.

“So you made me think I was gonna lose my job?!” you hissed and he smirked. “Asshole.”

“Bitch.”

“Prick.”

“Thot.”

You weren’t too intimidated by him anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE WHAT YOU READ?
> 
> leave a comment! they make me happ as hecc
> 
> leave kudos! kudos help get this story noticed : )
> 
> check out my other fics!  
> i've written "do you feel alive" - a connor/ reader fic and am working on its sequel!
> 
> and most importantly,  
> have a great day/night! : ) thanks for reading !


End file.
